Ranger's Apprentice: The mysterious Ranger
by 3K7
Summary: This takes place a year after the first book. Halt decides to take on a second apprentice, but it will take some work to hide that she's a girl. The first female Ranger
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hey so This takes place a year after the first book before any of the rest. I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or its characters. Those belong to John Flanagan. Thanks!**

A year had passed and choosing day was tomorrow.

"Halt?" Will asked.

"Yes, Will?" he responded in a monotone deep voice.

"Will you be choosing another apprentice this year? Can you have more than one apprentice?"

"You can have more than one apprentice, but one is enough I think. But we'll see." They continued in silence on their ride. There was a sudden flash of movement on the castle.

"Did you see that?" asked Will.

"See what?"

"There was a sudden shadow on the castle. I think someone's climbing it."

"Well, we best see what's happening." They rode their horses to the wall. Will climbed the tree to see them. At first he didn't see anything, then there was a flicker. Just a flicker but it was enough to show where they were.

"Hey you, get down!" he yelled.

I will when you do!" they yelled back. He was surprised it was a girl who had responded. He climbed down as she followed. When they reached the bottom Halt was waiting.

"Who are you?"he demanded.

"My name is Riley,"she responded unfazed. Most people were scared of Halt but she acted totally natural, slightly annoyed even.

"Riley who?" he asked.

"I don't know. My mom died shortly after I was born while my father was unknown. I'm a ward."

"Step into the moonlight child and let me see your face." She followed his direction with her face expressing her impatience. Halt raised his eyebrows just for a flash before they were back to normal. Riley didn't notice, and it was so fast Will wasn't even sure he had seen it."What are you doing out?" he threatened in his tone.

"Tomorrow's Choosing day and I went to get an apple to calm my friend's nerves."

"Very well now get back to your quarters before I tell Master Chubb!"

"Yes sir," she said and ran back. As Will and Halt rode back to the cottage, Will was too curious to stop from asking.

"Halt?"

He grunted.

Will continued, "who was that girl? You seemed surprised to see her?"

"What are you talking about? Never seen her in my life," he said and kicked Abelard to go faster. Will quickly followed but didn't ask anymore questions thinking maybe he had imagined they reached the door to the cottage, Halt turned around.

"Gilan, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"How did you know i was me?" Gilan asked, he was a master in unheard movement and it was rare people caught him.

"I know you well enough to know when you're around so again why are you here?"

"I came to congratulate Will for lasting a whole year with you!"

"Thank you, now he must go to bed."

"Halt, can I please stay up with Gilan?" Will pleaded.

"Fine, but I am going to sleep. Don't be far behind me!" he commanded as he went inside.

Once he was inside Gilan asked, "So Will, what's going on?"

"I was curious, did Halt ever smile? I mean while you were his apprentice?" Will asked thinking of how stone faced Halt was. He had seen him smile once or twice but he wanted to know how to make him smile so he wouldn't seem so sullen. Gilan thought for a long while.

"He used to smile all the time at the beginning of my apprenticeship but he was always still serious. He stopped almost right after we had returned from the gathering."

"What made him stop?"

"I don't know, Will maybe you will just have to figure it out."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own Ranger's Apprentice John Flanagan does.**

Marissa stepped forward, her blue eyes gleaming and her long blonde hair braided. She looked exactly like her sister, just not as plump.

"What is your name?"

"Marissa Dalby, sir."

"Do you have any preferences?"

"Master Chubb, sir."

"Master Chubb?"

"Her sister has made an excellent addition to our kitchen and I suppose she can cook just as well as her?"

"Oh yes, sir."

"I will accept her."

"Thank you," she said and stepped back. Riley stepped forward with her long silky brown hair in a pony-tail and her dark eyes as plain as ever. She knew this would go quick because they were the only two in their year.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Riley."

"Riley? Riley who?" he cried as he flipped through his papers,"Not again!"

"I, too, am curious of this," said the Baron."What is your last name, child?"

"I don't know, sir. My mother died when I was a baby and no one knew my father."

"Alright, do you have any preferences?"

"No sir."

"Alright, would anyone like to accept her." Everyone shook their heads but one. He had a green gray cloak on and was almost invisible.

"I have some information that may affect this," he said to Baron Arald as he handed him the note. "I would also like to speak to you later."

"Thank you. You are dismissed," he said to everyone.

When Marissa and Riley arrived at their quarters, Marissa started packing.

"I need to see what's in that note tonight," Riley said.

"You can't just sneak into the Baron's quarters!" Marissa rejected.

"I have to! It may include information about my parents!"she said.

"Very well, what do you need?"

Riley thought a moment then said, "thread and honey."

"Here is some extra thread from our sewing class and I'll tell Jenny to bring some honey and tea tonight to give her the news."

"I wish I had someone to talk to who understands me."

"It's alright, you'll find someone."

"I know, I'm just impatient." Jenny arrived with a tray of tea and honey and pies.

"Hey Marissa. Hey Riley. So what's the news?"

"I was accepted by Master Chubb!"

"Oh my goodness! I'm so excited! What about you Riley?"

"I'm going to find out. Goodnight, see you later." She grabbed a thing of honey and ran out the door and started to climb. She had to sneak past the guard to the Baron's office window. The note wasn't in there. Then she saw a light in the Baron's living quarters window. He probably had it in there she climbed higher right onto the foot of an edge beneath it. She suddenly heard voices as she stuck the edge of the thread in the honey.

"Are you sure she will come?" She peek in, the note was on the nightstand. She ducked as she tossed the sticky thread on it.

"I'm sure," a deep voice said,"in-fact, I think she's already here." He reached out the window and grabbed her wrist.

"She climbed all the way up?!"

"Even higher than Will and quicker too. She almost would have gotten away with it too if I hadn't seen the not move. A useful tactic, thread and honey, if you're not caught first."

"Impressive, well how about we let her read the note."

"Very well." The ranger handed her the note.

_I have seen the girl's talents. I believe she is worth training to become a ranger. I will accept her as my apprentice._

"Thank you, sir," she said smiling to both the ranger and the Baron.

"You'll need this," said the ranger handing her a gray and green cloak that matched his own and he left.

"Meet him early tomorrow at the cottage on the edge of the fief. Also, use the stairs this time."

Riley smiled, "of course sir."

She had just turned around when the Baron said,"One more thing," she turned around.

"Yes sir?"

"Are you afraid of Rangers?"

Riley smiled again,"Why judge a book by its cover? You, for example, may be the Baron, but that doesn't mean you can't be humorous at times."

The Baron couldn't help but smile,"Thank you Riley. You may go now." Riley hurried back to her quarters, Marissa was waiting for her.

"So?"

"I'm a Ranger's Apprentice."

"I'm so happy for you! Here we saved you a pie and a cup of tea. Jenny had to leave. Tea is still hot."

"Thank you,"she said as she took it. "Go to bed, I will as soon as I'm finished."

"Alright, goodnight," and she left.

Riley finished her pie and tea and started packing. She couldn't believe she was going to be the first girl ranger. The next morning, she woke up early and started to head to the cottage. She knocked softly. The door swung open quickly.

"Good morning Riley. You may call me sir or Halt."

"Good morning, sir."

"Now, before I tell you your chores, I would like to speak to you."

"Yes sir."

"You are the first girl ranger apprentice and no one can know. Not even my other apprentice, Will. Can you hide your voice?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, show me."

"Yes sir," she said in the most boyish voice she could muster.

"That will do. Now you must keep your hair in a ponytail at all times. Always wear your cloak and awake early to prepare for the day."

"Yes sir," she said still in her boy voice.

"Good, also we shall call you by the name Robert, alright?"

"Yes sir," the boy voice was already becoming natural.

"Good, your first chore will be sweeping, then dusting, then laundry, then breakfast, understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Get started everything you need is in the closet, after cooking breakfast put your cloak on."

Yes, sir." she found a broom and started. She was finished in no time. Will hadn't even woken up yet. When he finally woke up breakfast was ready and they ate together, Riley in her cloak.

"Will," Halt said, "this is Robert. Robert this is Will. Robert is my new apprentice this year."

"Nice to meet you," said Will.

"Nice to meet you too," said Riley in the boy voice that came so easily now. Will finished his chores with a little assistance from Riley and they started training.

"Today, we will practice something to help both of you," said Halt. He continued,"Robert will learn to camouflage and Will will learn to identify where a person is when they camouflage. I chose today because it is slightly windy. Use it to your advantage.

Riley used the wind to jump from tree to tree making it difficult for Will to find her. As both got better it challenged the other more, pushing them. Riley got used to waking up first and practiced stunning and hiding.

Over the next few months, she was getting better and better. One day she finished her chores early and was practicing shooting when she heard hooves. She climbed the nearest tree to see a man riding his horse toward the cottage. She readied her bow and aimed low at the tree across from her. Just as he passed, she released. The bow caught his cloak and pinned it to the tree. As his horse continue trotting it pulled him off and the horse stopped.

"Very well done Robert," Halt said from nearby. "You've caught Gilan. Impressively too, I might add. Deep enough to pin him yet not deep enough t tear his cloak. An inch off and you would have killed him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey just to clarify I am switching POV but I am keeping it in third person, hope that helps. And thank you for your reviews, I get that she should probably cut her hair, but there is a reason Halt tells her to simply put it in a ponytail. He doesn't want her to cut her hair, you'll see why. I don't know when but you will see. I don't own Ranger's Apprentice, that's John Flanagan.**

A small boy climbed out of a tree.

"Thank you sir."

"Gilan, this is Robert my new apprentice. Robert this is..."

"Gilan!" a voice said from behind.

"Two at once? I don't know how you'll manage."

"This is Gilan my old apprentice. It's almost too easy Gilan. They train each other. Robert why don't you help Gilan?' In a second he vanished as did the arrow.

"He's quick, Robert."

"Thank you," Gilan jumped and turned around to see Robert smiling.

"Come now, Robert, no need to show off. Go make some breakfast for us and add another place for Gilan."

"Yes sir," and he was gone.

"Are you going to let them off for Harvest day?"

"I suppose so they've been improving so rapidly."

After breakfast Halt told Will and Robert they could have the day off.

"Thank you sir," said Robert who went and got his horse. "You coming Will?" he asked.

"I want to see why Gilan's here."

"Will that is none of your concern. Now come on, Jenny's bringing lunch."

"Alright," Will followed behind him on Tug.

"Robert is different somehow,"said Gilan.

"You don't know the half of it," Halt said.

"I would like to."

"Can you keep a secret?"

"His real name is Riley and she is a girl."

"What? A female ranger?"

"Yes, but she has skill. Now, not even Will knows this so you cant't tell anyone."

"Alright."

"Anyways so what brings you here?"

"The rangers have spotted a new creature."

"What kind of creature?"

"It's fairly small but it can store twenty minutes of knowledge. It has poisonous fangs and is mostly found at night. It's skin is like steel. It's a mix between a snake and caterpillar and no weakness as far as we know."

"Thank you, we'll hunt it down tomorrow night."

When Will and Riley finally arrived, everyone was waiting for them.

"Hey Will," everyone greeted him.

"Hey guys," he replied.

"Who's your friend?" asked a large and bulky boy.

"Everyone this is Robert."

"Nice to meet you, Robert,"people would say as they shook her hand.

"Hello", "It's a pleasure," and "Welcome," were just a few other greetings.

"Will, have you found out anything about your father?"

"Yes, he was a sergeant. His name was Daniel. He died saving a comrade."

"That's awesome Will,"said a tall blonde girl,"What about you Robert? What were your parents like?"

"I don't know, my mother died when I was only a baby. My father was said to have been away, my mother didn't live long enough to tell anyone who he was." Riley looked at everyone and noticed some recognition in their faces. Mainly in Marissa and Jenny's but also in Will's. He had heard a similar story before.

"We're sorry Robert, I'm sure you'll find him someday."

"Maybe," Riley began looking around at every one. Something was behind Will. It opened its mouth revealing long sharp fangs. "Behind You!" She yelled in a girlier voice than she should have. Everyone jumped out of its path. Riley took an arrow from her quiver and readied her bow.

Just below the left shoulder, she reminded her where the heart ought to be. She released, hitting on the back right where she was aiming.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Will. Everyone nodded, too stiff to speak.

"What about you Robert? You sounded like a girl for a second there," said the large bulky boy.

Readjusting her voice she explained,"Yes, my voice peaks when I get worried or nervous."

"Oh okay, well I say we all head back."

"I agree," said Will."We've all had enough excitement for today."

"Jenny, Marissa, before you go, do you still have the container for luch?"

"yes, why?"

"I would like to take the creature with us to study, but I'm not quite sure it's dead."

"I suppose so," said Jenny,"here." She handed the container to Riley.

"Thank you," Riley scooped the creature into the container and put it in her saddle bag.

When Well and she arrived back at the cottage, Gilan was still there having a conversation with Halt.


End file.
